Mythrien Sarath
| power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Three rings, the middle ring of blue and the other two of gold | homeplane2e = Arvandor, Arborea | realm2e = Mythralan | serves2e = Sehanine Moonbow | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Mythals, abjurative magic, protection | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Creation, Guardian, Healing, Protection, Time, Wards, minor: Chaos, Divination, Thought | worshipers2e = Elven abjurers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Ches 12 | class2e = | refs2e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Mythrien Sarath was one of several elven gods of magic in danger of losing their deific status because of lack of worshipers. As Mystra once delegated certain aspects of magic to other, lesser deities, so too did Corellon Larethian before her. Mythrien held dominion over protective magic and aided high mages in the erection of mythals. History It is unknown exactly how many mythals Mythrien played a part in creating, though it is known, according to lore kept safe on Evermeet, that he did not help with the one around Myth Drannor. He poured some of his divine essence into every mythal that he helped create; unfortunately this had the effect of leading to a decline in his overall power. In an attempt to restore himself to his previous power, he began work on creating the relic known as Mythrien's Ring. In avatar form, Mythrien secreted himself in a hidden dungeon (said to be somewhere under what was later the Wood of Sharp Teeth) and began the long, complex process of creating it. During a crucial part of the creation process however, Malar the Beastlord attacked Mythrien's avatar, causing the process to go awry and trapping the avatar in the dungeon. Malar stole the artifact and Mythrien's avatar was unable to return to Arvandor. After that time, Mythrien never left Mythralan, his palace on Arvandor, and could only communicate with his worshipers through visions. Unable to help create new mythals or send avatars to Toril, the number of Mythrien's worshipers dwindled to a level that, since the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, placed him in danger of losing his status as a god. Relationships Mythrien held an enduring hatred towards Malar for his actions during the creation of Mythrien's Ring and a similar dislike of Talos and Mask as he suspected both of aiding Malar's theft of the relic. He also shared the Seldarine's enmity towards Lolth and the orc pantheon. Mythrien answered to Sehanine Moonbow rather than Corellon within the Seldarine and could be counted as her ally. Similarly, Mythrien counted Mystra as an ally too. Worshipers Mythrien had no organized church, nor did he have a significant priestly following. He commanded his followers to find and slay followers of Malar, Talos and Mask, leading to divine champions outnumbering his priests (known as Seekers) by a ratio of 7:3. On the anniversary of the loss of Mythrien's Ring, his worshipers often started holy wars against the followers of their deity's enemies, as well as against thieves with poor reputations. They would also zealously follow any rumor of the whereabouts of Mythrien's Ring, hoping to use it to free their god's avatar and restore him to his former glory. Mythrien's worshipers celebrated a holy day on Ches 12, "The Forging and the Loss", commemorating the anniversary of Malar's attack and theft. Appendix References Connections Category:Seldarine Category:Demipowers Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Arcana domain deities Category:Forge domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender